1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a display apparatus for use with collapsible tubes for dispensing paste products. More particularly, it refers to a clear jacket or sleeve for enclosing a squeezable tube dispenser, the jacket containing interior panels for displaying pictures and indicia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art describes apparatus used with toothpaste dispensing tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,255, describes a toothpaste dispensing apparatus designed to enclose a disposable toothpaste tube and sequentially dispense toothpaste from the tube spout by operation of a pair of spring-loaded rollers. The apparatus includes a container having a pair of longitudinal slots, a removable cap and a toothpaste dispensing valve in the cap for registering with a threaded toothpaste tube spout and dispensing toothpaste from the tube spout on demand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,948, a toothpaste dispenser having a chamber is operated by a flexible bag extending longitudinally alongside the chamber. A one way valve is provided at the bottom of the chamber through which air, under pressure, is introduced when the bag is compressed manually. A toothpaste pusher inside the chamber is moved vertically upwardly by the air under pressure introduced through the one-way valve. The toothpaste pusher takes the form of a bellows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,455 describes a resilient tubular housing for a collapsible tube. A loop member is mounted on the tail portion of the resilient tubular housing and is slidable on the tail portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,440 describes a covering for a collapsible capped tube made from sheet material with a window opening in a front panel to permit display of an article between the sheet material.
Although the prior art devices for enclosing a collapsible tube serve their intended purposes, no prior art device provides a covering for a collapsible tube that includes advertising or picture display elements together with the elements of applicant's display apparatus.